


Experiment Gone Wrong

by Scarlet_Morow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Hisoillu if you squint, Hisoka Being Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illumi being Illumi, Slightly romance, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Morow/pseuds/Scarlet_Morow
Summary: Chrollo and his assistant's Uvogin and Machi catches test subjects (Soldiers) in order to see if a serum they created can make them turn into half beasts of their choosing with the strength of 100 men, But they hired an assistant that really does not like the idea. (Akari)
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) & Original Female Character(s), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Experiment Gone Wrong

When they hired Akari she was excited to be part of a team of brilliant scientists especially one highly intelligent and power as Chrollo who immediately took her under his wing the moment he laid eyes on her. 

Her thesis on using certain chemicals to create serums to heal people that was sick or soldiers that suffer from ptsd. She managed to be a natural born chemist as well as biologists that focused mainly on genetics which she believed is why Chrollo wanted her on his team. 

She believed it was for her ability to know what to mix to create what was needed to help as well as her excellent knowledge on genetics for both humans and animals alike.

But soon Chrollo made her learn about gaining strength and pain tolerance as well. It was something she was not familiar with, yet it drove her to learn more about it.

  
She studies days on end and created the perfect serum to make someone withstand the pain they may feel. She was unaware that Chrollo used those serums and added something to them that made it more deadly then helpful. Unfortunately for Akari she did not know what she was doing. What she hopes could help others was being used as an ingredient for another chemical Chrollo had been working on....

  
~~~~

  
It had been a full ten years before Chrollo let Akari know what he was up to but within those ten years he brainwashed her with his elegant words and praises to let her see that he was helping these Soldiers become stronger so they can become the best tropes to take down any army. 

"It’s to protect our home and you are helping me create a new generation of soldiers that will never be stopped. But i need your help to do it and i know the right woman for this job" is what he said looking into her slightly dull grey eyes the fire that once drove her died down slowly because she found out some people died because of these tests. But Chrollo assured her that those were willing people that signed the contract to help the cause. 

Little did she know be she will eventually find out the truth. But when exactly would that be...?

  
~ Present Time ~

  
Akari was typing away on her computer documenting each chemical component and what to mix it with. Since Chrollo informed her of what was going on she had been promoted to his right hand something that would have made her happy 10 years ago but now it was just another day.

  
She looks up when she heard a knock on the door. "Um come im?" She said softly. Machi walked in much to her dismay. She had a feeling Machi did not like her much finding ways to make her angry or make her shut herself in the office until she leaves. 

"Hey Machi, what is it you want?" 

"Chrollo has two knew soldiers that want to help our cause, so he wants you to follow all the directions in this folder down to the last period. The boss made it clear he does not want you to mess up, but he has faith in you. And if you know what is good for you, you better make sure it done right got it" 

Akari felt her eyebrow twitch. "I will take care of it just leave it on my desk and you can leave i don't need a burden breathing down my neck while i work." She snaps. 

Machi eyes widen slightly before she scoffs and tossed the folder to the desk walking away annoyed. At least Uvogin was not as annoying. You could get along with him since he was a little dimwitted. He never told her his job, but it does not matter anyhow. 

  
In truth she truly does not know the full context of what Chrollo did or anything else for that matter she could honestly say she was still in the dark and did not know what happened to them. So, in one part she was surprised that sha has two people to take care of. 

She saved her files on the computer grabbing the file and reading it over. She saw the two was named Illumi Zoldyck 24-year-old male soldier with an honorable discharge and another named Hisoka Morow a 27-year-old male who also had an honorable discharge. Illumi was a Major General and Hisoka was Lieutenant General both knew each other well and worked together on various missions.

  
As she read, she also saw they also had their fair share of trauma which made her sigh softly wishing she can help them. Why would they want to go back after serving since Illumi was 18 and Hisoka 21? This was very odd to her. 

  
Akari enters the room they were both staying in. Akari felt something off but decided to ignore it just focusing on what she needed to do. It had a glass shelf with files and books. A lab table with everything someone would need to work and the typical computer desk. 

Above the mini lab table, a shelf mounted to the wall that had needles, gloves, test tubes of all sizes, a manual tablet pressing machine. Beside the computer desk was three refrigerators, one for human blood samples, the second for the chemicals created and the last one would be animal blood samples. This was amazing to Akari like a dream come true. 

"You like it?" Chrollo said amused startling Akari as she turned around to look at him. 

"Yes sir" she nods slowly "what is all this?" She asked softly. Looking down. Chrollo smirks now "your new office because i want you to keep the two soldiers’ company as well as keep working on those requests i sent you in the email." 

She bows slightly "yes sir it will be done." 

"Also, the checklist in that file make sure you give them the exact dose before you leave, they need it at night so it can work better since they are asleep. Once you’re done you can go back to your resting quarters." He said while turning away. 

"You can start fresh tomorrow so for now shift the rest of your things here" he called out leaving towards his office.

  
~~~~

Hisoka woke up slowly his body still felt heavy and his vision blurry he pants trying to move his legs, but it was no use, it was like his body gave up on him. 

"Illumi....Illumi are you awake yet?" He asked weakly he heard a low grunt which he knew that meant yes. He wondered if his friend can even move and he got his answer when he heard a low "dammit” from his long hair friend. 

They both forgotten how long they have been there, but they felt their bodies were different, they feared looking at each other now. Chrollo forced them to take drugs and brutal beatings just to make sure it was working but they both knew it was a game to him. 

Hisoka was the first to feel his slight transformation his canine teeth were sharper and longer now, but he also noticed that about Illumi to he wondered what else they would have to endure. He still tastes the copper in his mouth from when it bled from his teeth growing longer and sharper, he tried to endure it until he couldn't. 

Illumi and Hisoka knew what they felt but they also noticed it was back to their normal human canine teeth which they wondered how. He sat up slowly but finally and noticed Illumi leaning against the wall tired still. 

"That prick said that was our first successful transformation what did he mean by this." Hisoka asked to no one in particular but Illumi looks over. "Im not sure but Chrollo seemed pleased that we manage to survive im guess only a handful of us did, but im not sure.." 

His voice was monotone but cold and Hisoka chuckles low leaning his head back against the wall. "The least he can do is feed us we did survive." 

"Thats what your worried about...." Illumi said annoyed Hisoka only shrugs "we need to eat and i for one would like to keep my body in check even if it’s in such terrible conditions i don't want to die in such a pitiful state~" 

Illumi sighs low "that man will pay for this....im not sure when but i want the opportunity to kill him..." Hisoka chuckles low "mmm yes it would be a moment i would enjoy." 

~ Next Morning ~ 

  
Akari was walking towards her office and waved hello to Uvo who smiled and gave a thumbs up to her as she went toward who knew office walking inside and seeing her two patients in her mind and noticed they was behind the clear thick bullet proof wall, the only way in was the metal door on the end of the wall. 

When Akari really looked at it this room was big it is surprising really. She waved at them blushing slightly because they both looked cute. 

They were both also still asleep on the floor. "Why are they chained.?" She asked out loud but when she looks back at her file on the corner Chrollo made a note saying they have violent tendencies because of their ptsd. 

"Hm still they don't deserve this they are not animals after all." 

She walked over to the door and pushed the code that was pinned to the door and walked inside she placed her file on the small table there and walked towards them slowly. She had to admit she was nervous because she did not know how they would react to being awake. 

"U-um excuse me" she asked low poking both of their cheeks to which Illumi shot up and Hisoka both now looking at you with narrowed eyes. 

"H-hey easy i really just want to loosen these shackles you don't have to be like this when your here with me okay?" She said shyly "may i?" She asked again to which Hisoka lets her his eyes narrowed having a poker face the whole time.

  
Illumi lets you seeing that you were not a threat which Hisoka knew as well. They can both clearly see that this woman truly was ignorant to what was really going on here, but they had a feeling for her safety they should stay silent. 

"My name is Akari Hiraoka I'm going to be the one helping you alongside Chrollo to help fulfill your request" you said softly smiling innocently. 

Hisoka looks at Illumi almost as if they were having a silent conversation they looked back at her and nod slowly. "Okay first things first are you guys hungry? I can fetch us something to eat i kinda missed breakfast so it can be my excuse to get you both something." 

Hisoka perks up at the idea of food while Illumi placed a hand on his face "unbelievable..." he mumbles but he was too late to protest when Hisoka said yes and told her that a sandwich is fine so Akari nods and left shutting the door and locking it making her way towards the door to leave her office she had a faint blush on her cheeks from hearing Hisoka’s voice. 

"Be back" she called out leaving. 

"She's so innocent its adorable." Hisoka said humming in satisfaction. 

"I highly doubt this is the time to start thinking about that idiot..." Illumi said frowning. 

"Aww don't be that way she is adorable, and you know it" 

"She is.... interesting I'll say that okay." 

"Very well Illu~" 

"Stop calling me that" 

"Your no fun..." Hisoka pouts.

  
~ Time Skip ~ 

  
Akari tried to get to know them slowly she knew Chrollo said not to talk to them, but she did not want to treat them that way. 

"Im sorry if im talking to much it’s just i don't want you guys to feel like animals or someone who did something really bad. Truth is im not supposed to talk to you two because Chrollo said its against our policy but i was never one to follow rules completely." 

She giggles slightly while typing away on the computer and testing the chemicals Chrollo wanted her to make she was surprised but it made her feel wanted again she was not one to complain though as long as the job let her do what she loves then she is okay. 

Hisoka spoke up first smiling small "why do you care...let me rephrase that, why are you working for a man like Chrollo?" 

Akari slightly flinched seeing as this is the first time in a while one of them actually speaks to her. And his voice sounded smooth and sensual for no reason. She turned to look at him. 

"He said my serums that can heal certain sicknesses and help a solider with Ptsd will help the cause although he did tell me to start creating something with pain tolerance pretty hard to make though." 

Hisoka glares at her because she was ignorant of what was really going on and she genuinely wanted to help people like him and Illumi who was staring at her. 

"Thank you both for your services though i just wish you guys didn't have to go back..." she mumbles the last part but Hisoka and Illumi heard it frowning more as Chrollo did not tell her exactly how they got here…

  
~~~~

It was close to night and she walked inside there cage sadly. "Um i have to put these back on guys its protocol and i wasn't supposed to do it" Illumi showed his wrist and she locked them again followed by Hisoka giving them both a sudden hug. "Thanks for the talk even if it was a small one." 

They both was stiff as hell because of such a sentiment was not something they get everyday let alone in a place like this. 

She then takes out the needles and frowns seeing it had an order and she told them she had to do this which they let her knowing full well she did not know what she was injecting. She waves goodbye and left the office.

Illumi looks at his hands. "She is nice..." 

"Are you in love Illumi" Hisoka teased.

"Do shut up you are just as guilty as i am in this subject" he counters. 

"True but at least i can come to terms with it." 

"I don't need friends or lovers it’s a waste of time." 

"Sure, what does that make me?" he points out. 

"An idiot of course." 

"Thats cold Illumi" he sulks. 

"Best i can do, now shut up i hear someone coming."

  
Both Hisoka and Illumi looks up seeing Uvo and Chrollo both looked ready for another painful test Uvo looks at his watch as if counting down. After that count down Hisoka and Illumi both felt the effects of those shots and they both slowly passed out.

  
Illumi woke up chained up to the wall standing panting as his body was sweating so the second wave of shots came in and he growls in pain trying not to give them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain, but it was excruciating. 

He felt his blood on fire and his eyes was clouded with anger then it started up again. He growls low and felt them metal taste in his mouth feeling his human canine teeth turn sharped and grow out he balled his hands into a fist tight as the pain doubled the pressure had his nose bleeding and even his ears but when he sniffed, he could smell further away than normal and although his head pounded, he could hear everything. 

"Hmm by this reaction i say the test Akari did with us adding our little mix was a success their hearing and sense of smell is the genetics of a bear and hearing from the genetics of a bat." Chrollo chuckles as he types away his notes. 

"How’s the other one?" 

Hisoka...Illumi thought his heart beating rapidly as to what happened to Hisoka he did not see him this time... machi came back smirking. 

"Yea he passed as well although he made the first side effect to our little experiment" Chrollo raised a brow and turned to look at her. "Side effect what would that be." 

“He was successful, but he has a really high fever, and it can be detrimental to our experiments..." 

"Hmm just leave him over night if he is alive by the time its shower time for them then he and his friend can have a free day but keep them with the same dosage. However, if he isn't then it’s a shame since these two is the only ones able to handle the second treatments." Chrollo sounded disappointed. 

"Take them both back to Akari's office and clean them up before she comes during shower time for them of course." 

He walked off annoyed at the results, but it did not stop him from getting what he wanted. 

Uvo drags Illumi to the cell throwing him inside after a few minutes Hisoka was thrown in there deathly pale and sweating Illumi struggled to moved towards his checking his pulse. 

"Hisoka....wake up." He shakes him slowly, but still no response he grabs the covers and covered Hisoka and stayed close to him to try and produce some body heat because his body was shaking even though his fever was spiking. 

"Hold on...i really dont want to lose you." He said low some form of emotion slips through his wall for this moment. Hisoka looked the same way he did but it would seem they gave us a stronger dose since his body and his own was more tolerable to certain things. 

Illumi is jolted awake and he immediately grabs the neck of the person who touched him being face to face with Akari who was wincing and gripping his wrist. "P-please let go" she pleads and Illumi does so wondering when she got here and when did he fall asleep. 

Hisoka... Illumi saw the place was cleaned up and he had fresh clothes on he turned to see Hisoka asleep as well with fresh clothes on difference is, he was covered still. "He had a fever but i gave him some herbal medicine he is doing much better now should be awake in about 15 minutes tops are you guys hungry?" 

"I... Thank you...for helping him...those sandwiches you got us was good" he said not really hungry or in a talking mood, but he supposes this is the first time he said something to her as well because she was blushing lightly. 

She stood up and rushed off. 

Hisoka opens his eyes tiredly seeing blurry only around the edges of his sight, he felt someone playing with his hair and noticed Illumi watching the door while unknowingly playing with Hisoka’s hair. “Illu…” his voice was low he tried to sit up, but his body was protesting sore beyond belief. 

“don’t move you went through an ordeal and I for one am glad you are okay…” Illumi said softly leaning down and whispering in Hisoka’s ear “do not make me worry like this again” Hisoka only nods before going back to sleep a small smile gracing his face.

~ Time Skip ~

  
It had been three months since Akari met Hisoka and Illumi and she managed to make new friends and gain their trust. But she knew and felt something was wrong each month they aura or demeanor looked that of a killer and she something felt a fear grip her when they look at her. 

What was happening to them when she was gone and why did not they say anything to her about it. When she walked in for her shift, she gasped in shock almost dropping her bags she rushed to glass cell and watched in horror as Hisoka hair shifted back to normal, his red furry wolf like ears and tail retract and his nails retract back to normal. 

Illumi seem to be a black panther given the attributes to match what he is, and he slowly went to normal as well both panting in pain. she wanted to cry seeing them like this and she felt they was voided of all emotions because they still did not speak to her yet, but she could only fell anger hatred and bloodlust which is something now human should have. 

"What happen to you guys please tell me I'll tell Chro-" 

Before she could say that man’s name Hisoka and Illumi both glared darkly at her she shivers in fear. "Please let me help you." 

She pinched in the numbers and rushed inside they both look ready to rip her head off any moment truth be told she was scared, and they could sense it and hear it, the beating of her heart because of their heightened senses. 

She slowly cleans the blood off their faces and slowly reached out and touched their cheeks to which then lean to it slowly. "I found out everyone is going on to be on break for the weekdays and put me in charge i can.... let you roam around but you have to promise to behave please" she whispers. 

They nod slowly but showed no expression she sat between them and folded her legs tapping her thigh lightly. "G-go ahead you two need to rest." 

She was blushing lightly when they looked at her strangely before Hisoka lays his head on her lap closing his eyes Illumi stares for a moment longer as if saying "you try anything I'll kill you" before laying on the opposite side and closing his eyes. 

Akari only then allowed herself to silently cry. This is not what she wanted she wanted to help people not harm them or turn them into beast only meant for killing or to be killed. 

She plays with both their hairs slowly sniffing low. As the tears involuntarily fell. "Im sorry.... so sorry" she whimpers. While she thought they was both asleep, they were fully awake.

  
Akari woke up to both sitting beside her looking forward and as if guarding her. "Hey, are you two ready to go? this place it’s pretty boring, but the labs and this office is pretty cool. And i have a whole floor to myself as an apartment to I'll show you there to!" 

She took both their hand and runs off they followed eyes widen at how excited she was. 

  
She showed them around the area and even some offices as well as her old one before taking them to the lab, but they were also taking note of the exits in the area. 

She showed them her room next and told them to shower first before they relax so they went to shower since she had two bathrooms so might as well let them use it. She decided to cook them. Simple meal and make them a fruit salad. 

She wanted them to see she was not like them, but she also wanted them to be her friends. She looked up seeing them come out wearing only their boxers making her blush deeply "u-uh let me get you something to wear." 

Hisoka smirks and Illumi crossed his arms glaring at Hisoka who had no problem showing himself off. 

She rushed to the guest room seeing as her brother came for a visit and found some of his clothes and basketball shorts. She rushed back and shoved the clothes blushing deeply. "H-HERE!" She said loudly looking away.

  
They put the clothes on and sat down on the couch where Akari told them and brought them real food she could say to which they ate quietly enjoying it finishing off with a fruit salad that Hisoka only ate the grapes and watermelons stealing Illumi's while he took some of his peaches and papaya eating them. 

"I'm glad you guys liked it i just wanted to make sure you both had an actual meal this time." She said truthfully and she was surprised to hear them say thank you. 

"You should stay one night and see what they truly do... it’s not pretty, it hurts and makes us into half beast. They use your intelligence and theirs to make something useful very deadly. And it’s really your fault for not seeing the truth." 

Illumi said coldly to her glaring at her. Akari's grey eyes widen in slightly. No that...that cannot be it Chrollo would not do that would he? But as she thought about it all those tests and sometimes her serums were missing but she turned a blind eye to it...it was her fault and she wanted nothing more than to hp them and whoever escape. 

"Me and Illumi are up to our final stages......whatever it is they will make us into something we cannot control" Hisoka said staring at her. 

"We are transfer to Chrollo’s bidding area so an army whether they have good intentions or not they will buy us and use us for their command." 

"Why should you listen to them" Akari asked sadly. "Because this last stage would make us only focus on the first voice, we hear... in a sense it is a word he had been drilling in our head for a long time once it is said we lose our sanity the ability to think for ourselves and only the one commanding us will tell us what to do." Hisoka finished off frowning. 

"I-im going to find a way to free you i promise" she said looks down gripping her thighs fresh tears threatening to spill. Hisoka and Illumi looked at each other before moving close to her both giving her a hug. Illumi being the awkward one since this was new to him and Hisoka trying not to laugh at him but held her as well on the opposite side. 

"Im really sorry g-guys please forgive me" she said crying now holding their hands. She soon stops crying and blushes lightly when they both gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Better?" Hisoka asked which she nods sniffing feeling a cloth against her nose. 

"Blow..." Illumi said sternly to which she does so blushing as he wipes her nose tossed the cloth in the trash bin without looking. "Thank you guys.”

They soon fell asleep both resting on either side of Akari curling up to Hisoka, but her other hand was holding Illumi's as they slept.

  
~ Time Skip ~

  
It was one week later at 10pm tonight when Akari was hiding in the closet in her office peeking through the crack staying quiet the whole time and waiting to see what happens. 

She thought about all the files she found and the words to say to make sure they both listen she just hoped it was the right one she also held three needles in her pocket which was sedatives. 

She watched as Uvo dragged both unconscious men out she did not want to use the drugs on them, but they said she had to so that way she can hide and not be suspected. They took them to the basement and her eyes widen watching them be chained up to two parts machi watching over Illumi while Chrollo was with Hisoka. 

Uvo brought two cases and Chrollo grins. "After this last one their bloodlust would be at its peak and these would complete the pain tolerance and a rapid healing rate, so they won't die so easily." 

Akari covered her mouth hearing this. He saw the other worker... Phinks walk in with the help of Franklin to bring in a line of men whose mind was gone and Aiming only to kill. 

"After these injections let those man go and see if they can kill them all..." Chrollo said smirking. Then they finally injected them with each one. Akari watched in horror as Hisoka and Illumi started to cry out in agony pulling on the shackles this pain was beyond the ones they can tolerate because they felt like it was tearing them apart while burning their insides. 

What topped the cake was the fact that it just made them angrier and the urge to kill became stronger. Hisoka growls loudly as his canine teeth growing sharper and longer his amber eyes were narrowed but his pupils turned to diamond slits his nails grew out and his hair grew longer (heaven arc length) and red wolf like ear come out and tail his muscles looked as if they gotten slightly bigger looking at Illumi he grew black ears and tail his claws sharp teeth sharp as well even the nails on their feet grew sharper. 

They both broke the chains suddenly running towards the mindless men that charged at them as well. It was a blood bath in there and Chrollo was admiring it from afar and watched those two kill them swiftly that is until Chrollo made them fight each to which Akari rush out saying no loudly. 

“Akari…. what did you do, why didn’t you go home? Now, you are a witness to this and now you must die.” She pales and moves back slightly 

Hisoka and Illumi stops circling each other, only to run towards you when Chrollo announced to kill her which she runs away Illumi and Hisoka following suit Illumi got her leg making her cry out in pain, but she rushed up quickly until Hisoka pinned Akari by the neck his nails sinking in slowly, but she gripped his wrist. 

“p-please Hisoka” she was cut off by him throwing her down the stairs which she groans seeing Illumi in the staircase right next to Akari looking right at Akari ready to pounce any minute. She looks up seeing Hisoka slowly coming down the stairs slowly, but his nails were dragging against the wall making small sparks. 

“please guys it’s me Akari don’t do this” she pleads before exiting quickly only to see Chrollo there and Uvo standing by the other exit and Machi tripped her to the floor leaving the door open letting Hisoka and Illumi inside both ready to attack her. Until she cried out loudly

“SAIGEN!” 

This made Chrollo pale slightly and Uvo looked worried suddenly even Machi paled both Hisoka and Illumi stops eyes dull and emotionless panting and ready to kill when she says. “I read your Files Chrollo putting spiders as your password is stupid so I read the word needed to say to get them to follow only that voices command and you will pay for this, and for using me for your horrible plans.”

“throw them in the cage and make sure its sealed” Akari ordered and moved towards the office now quickly gathering what she needed. While she was Gone Hisoka and Illumi both threw them inside but something in them made them attack Uvo and the rest of them leaving Chrollo wounded badly surround by his workers that was close to death.  


  
Meanwhile~

Akari left all the files on the table and only took Illumi and Hisoka’s with her in the bag as well as a suitcase with lab results and serums not wanting them to have it then she purposely factor reset the systems only keeping Chrollo’s notes and details but deleted only the files talking about Hisoka and Illumi as well as all emails on his side sent to her making sure she was erased form any of this. 

“Hisoka, Illumi come on let’s go please” she rushed out, but her leg was becoming worse since it was a bad wound. They both followed her, and she takes them towards her home happy that she kept paying the rent there. 

  
Once inside Hisoka and Illumi stared down at her their bloodlust was emitting strongly from them she whispers softly but audible enough from them. 

  
“Furidamu”   


  
Both Hisoka and Illumi felt as if their mind was clear of a sudden fog, like a lock broken. They look around surprised by this “where…. are we” Illumi asked looking around still tail swaying lazily. Hisoka does as well.

“you guys are safe…. and don’t have to worry about going back” she said weakly before passing out, but not before hearing Hisoka and Illumi call her name with hisoka rushing over to catch her Illumi by their.

  
~ Time Skip ~

A year after those terrible events Akari had a decent job that was focused on healing people and helping the soldiers suffering and she could not be happier. She was heading home and heard loud bangs and Hisoka cursing low before she heard a low dead chuckle. 

when she opened the door Hisoka was upside down on the floor with Illumi sitting on his waist. “I’m guessing Illumi won this round” 

“why wouldn’t I win Akari?” Illumi said frowning before he was thrown to the couch as Hisoka sat up pouting “he always cheats” he complains before stood up and walked towards Akari eyes locked on the bag she had 

“you found it my red Plum~” Hisoka took the pink bag licking his lips as he now got a new pack of Bungee Gum, he gave her a kiss on the cheek while resting his hand on her shoulder. Before walking over to the couch again smiling bright while already popping a gum in his mouth placing a sticker on the table that Akari gave up on scolding him because he claimed it. She blushed watching him but then turned to Illumi.

“Illumi I got you those chocolate robots you like” she shakes the bag lightly smiling at Illumi. He got up and walked over giving her a small smile taking the bag placing his hand on her head and giving her a light kiss on her forehead. She blushed again and watch him go to Hisoka and sat on the couch placing his legs on Hisoka’s lap who glared at him. 

“move lovebirds I watch to watch tv to.” She giggles when they blushed lightly and shifted to let her sit in the middle watching a random tv show. 

Soon Akari fell asleep being held by Illumi with her head resting on his shoulders while Hisoka fell asleep with Akari’s hand resting on his forehead since he was resting with his head on her lap. Illumi was watching them closely smiling lightly, joining them in slumber. 

  
In the end Akari not only save two strong soldiers but gained more than she thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt this was rushed but when I get around to it i will probably provide another chapter for past info missed.


End file.
